Lilys, James och Albus första lektion på Hogwarts
by The Swedish Elephant
Summary: Spoiler, after DH..... Hur går det för Harry Potters tre barn Lily, James och Albus när de ska gå på sin första lektion på Hogwarts? Hur går det när Neville ska lära ut örtlära till de nya eleverna? Kort Oneshoot, men bra enligt mig själv.Please R&R!


**Lilys, James & Albus första lektion **

**I own nothing, all characters belongs to J.K Rowling.**

Albus låg vaken mitt i natten och funderade på hur första dagen på Hogwarts skola för häxkonster och trolldom skulle vara. Visserligen hade han sina två andra syskon med sig Lily och James, men han var ändå lite orolig. Albus pappa Harry Potter hade berättat om alla sina äventyr på Hogwarts och om Voldemort, Lord Voldemort. Albus är väldigt glad för att "Voldy" som han nu kallas för eftersom ingen är rädd för honom, han är ju död. Albus undrade så vem som hade dödat Voldy för att hans pappa ville inte berätta det han bara sa:

- Det får du veta när du har blivit större.

Albus tycker ibland synd om sin pappa för att han levde då mörkrets herre härskade och det var ju så hans farmor och farfar hade dött en gång, men Albus var glad att han hade mamma Ginny och pappa Harry och sin bror och syster så klart. Han har ju trots allt Mormor Molly och morfar Arthur Weasley, morbror Bill, Charlie, Percy, George och Ron. Albus visste att dagen som väntade honom skulle bli hans livsäventyr och det bubblade i hans mage av glädje. Han tittade på sitt armbandsur och upptäckte att han legat och funderat i en halv timme. Han hörde att sekundvisaren i hans armbandsur började att slå långsammare och med tyngre slag… plötsligt blev allting tyst.

- Kom nu, Albus det är frukost nere i stora salen nu! Hörde Albus James säga i en ganska så hög ton eller hade han bara inbillat sig det och beslöt sig för att öppna upp ögonlocken. Där stod James i pyjamas och log. De gick tillsammans ner i stora salen och tog med sig Lily som var i flickornas sovsal. På väg ner till stora salen mötte de Rosie, deras kompis.

-ÅÅ.. Postugglorna har redan varit här, och kolla vad mamma skickade till mej! Sa Rosie och höll upp en "minns allt".

- Åh, vad fin, Rosie sa Albus och tittade på den lilla glas kulan med vit rök i.

- Vet du att om röken blir röd så betyder det att du har glömt någonting? Frågade Lily medan hon tittade på glas kulan.

- Jaadå, sa Rosie glatt.

- Nu måste vi ner och äta frukost! Nynnade James.

- Javisst! Sa Rosie och skuttade iväg insvept i sin himmelsblå morgonrock. De tre syskonen fortsatte neråt mot stora salen. Där satt redan många elever och mumsade på allt vad de kund hitta på de stora uppdukade borden. Förr var det så att alla elevhem satt vid ett bestämt bord men nu sitter alla huller om buller, lite hur de själv vill. Lily tog för sig av flingorna med olika smaker, James tog för sig av alla de olika sorters mackor som finns och Albus började att knapra på ägg och bacon, precis som hans pappa Harry och morbror Ron brukade göra under deras tid på Hogwarts. Av de tre syskonen så var det Albus som bar mest lik Harry, deras pappa. Albus är döpt efter de två rektorerna som funnits under Harrys, Rons och Hermiones tid nämligen Albus Severus.

Efter att de mumsat klart på frukosten så tassade de upp till sina koffertar som finns i sovrummet för att sedan klä på sig och ta en promenad runt skolområdet där ute. De tre syskonen klädde på sig deras klädnader i svart och rött, Gryffindors färger.

-Å, Hejsan Sir Nicolas! Sa Albus till Gryffidor spöket (nästan huvudlöse Nick).

- God dag, Albus svarade Nick.

- Vad har ni tänkt att hitta på nu då? Undrade Nick i en hemlighets ton.

- Vi…vi..alltså vi…..Vi tänkte bara ta en promenad runt Hogwarts området, tog Lily över.

- Nämen, vad trevligt svarade Nick och flög vidare.

- Puh, vad tror de att vi håller på med? Vi skulle ju bara ta en PROMENAD sa James. Träden kring området är gröna och välkomnande, liksom alla buskar och övriga växter. Det är en soligt underbar dag också och det gör ju hela saken bättre.

- Kom jag måste bara kolla in quidditch planen! Ropade Albus när de började att närma sig planen.

- Ja, kom igen nu, James det måste vi bara sa Lily instämmande eftersom hon också tycker att quidditch verkar jätteskoj.

-ahh, låt gå för denna gången då, sa James som inte alls var förtjust i quidditch som sina andra syskon. De gick till quidditch planen och Albus och Lily stod som fast frusna då de såg planen medan James bara muttrade och himlade med ögonen.

Efter att ha stått och tittat och bara njutit (i alla fall Lily och Albus) så började lektionerna och alla första årseleverna i Gryffindor och Rawenclaw skulle ha örtlära med professor Longbottom.

- Nu ska ni först och främst ta på er hörselskydden och inte göra mitt misstag som jag gjorde under mitt första år, nämligen att inte sätta på mig hörselskydden ordentligt. Alla barnen satte på sig sina hörselskydd.

- Varför ska man ha sådana här på sig?

Rosies hand for upp i luften.

- Ja, Rosie sa Neville.

- För att mandragonernas skrik kan vara dödligt.

- Alldeles rätt, Rosie, men eftersom dessa mandragonerna inte är vuxna så kan det inte döda utan bara göra så att man svimmar, men tar ingen större skada sa Neville.

- å, förresten vet alla här inne vad jag heter? Undrande Neville. Vissa nickade entusiastiskt och vissa skakade osäkert på huvudet.

- Jag heter Neville Longbottom, men det fungerar också att bara kalla mej professor Longbottom sa Neville. Alla eleverna nickade nu.

- Okej då börjar vi då, sa Neville.

- Ta tag i mandragonans blad och ryck upp! Sa Neville och samtidigt drog upp den skrikande växten.

- Sedan sätter ni över den i den vänstra krukan och lägger i jord för att de inte ska frysa. Eleverna gjorde som de blivit tillsagda att göra och de flestas ansikten rynkades av den höga ljudvolymen.

- Bra, mycket bra ropade han ut över förstaklassarna.

- Duktigt, syskonen Potter! Sa Neville till Lily, James och Albus som redan var klara långt före de andra. Nu står alla de tre bara och väntar på de andra och väldigt nöjda med sig själva.

- Nu när lektionen är slut så ber jag er att gå vidare till nästa, utom James, Lily och Albus Potter som jag ska växla några ord med. Alla tre i familjen Potter blev alldeles förskräckta. Efter att alla eleverna gått ut ur växthuset så sa Neville i en snäll ton:

- Jag ska bara berömma er för er fina insats på lektionen idag, ni var fantastiska och jag hoppas att ni gillade min lektion, men det var ju trots allt er första.

- Tack så mycket professor Longbottom! Sa alla tre nästan samtidigt. De vände sig om för att gå vidare till nästa lektion som skulle börja om ca 20 minuter då Neville hejdade dem och sa:

- Jag tänkte att ni skulle få en liten present om ni inte berättar det för någon av de andra eleverna förståss, jag hade redan innan lektionen planerat att dela ut ett litet pris för finaste insats och det går till er tre. Både Albus, Lily och James blev väldigt överraskade och sa:

- Tack så jättemycket! Neville räckte dem varsin liten rörande växt att sköta om, det liknade en kaktus inte större än ca 10 cm.

- Mata dem med det här sa Neville samtidigt som han räckte dem en påse var med något som såg ut som smulor i.

-TACK sa Lily och Albus och James nickade instämmande till Neville. De tre syskonen gick vidare till nästa lektion nöjda och glada.

_**SLUT **_


End file.
